


The Beast

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: There’s a growling creature stalking Hecate, but Pippa knows exactly what to do to save them
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 10





	The Beast

If Pippa didn’t know better she would’ve sworn that there was bear in the room from the fierce growling that she could hear, but no, no bear, just a Hecate sitting opposite her trying to hide behind her book.

“My goodness Hecate, did you hear that?! It sounds ferocious! And very close too! I think you and I should leave before it attacks us. How would you feel about popping on a broom and lying low at the local pub for an hour or so until it’s gone? I hear that they do the most heavenly of meals there too.”

Hecate, not about to admit anything even though it was quite clear that Pippa was well aware of what the noise was, put her book down and stood up. She also wasn’t about to join in with the slight gentle and loving mockery either.

“If you insist, Pippa. To humour you.” She offered as a reply before sipping her arm in with Pippa’s and walking out.


End file.
